


Fickle Fortune

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, pointless whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's woes return with a vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #19 (Whump Whump Whump, Yeah Yeah Yeah) on Watson's Woes. Exactly what it says on the tin.
> 
> Whump Whump Whump, Yeah Yeah Yeah: Let's get back to our roots today, shall we? Whump Watson. Whump him well.

Doctor Watson had uncommonly good fortune the past few weeks. The summer heat had merely been warm and not oppressive. He experienced no major emergencies during his rounds. Holmes was kept engaged on several challenging cases and thus did not have the chance to plunge into any black moods. His latest write-up was very well-received, according to his editor. He even got several nights' worth of uninterrupted sleep.

And tonight, the fortunate doctor won a decent amount of coin from a friendly game of billiards at his club.

So in his merry mood on the midnight walk back to Baker Street, his attentions distracted with thoughts of the new walking-stick he had his eye on and could now afford to buy, he had foolishly let his guard down. The two “gentlemen” that he heard walking behind him, he realized a moment too late, were now running towards him. He managed to send one of them flying with a right hook, but the other wrenched Watson's stick from his hand, cracked it in half over his knee, and then proceeded to crack him on the back of the head with the silver-topped portion.

Watson's final thought before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull was that he should have known his luck was too good to last.


End file.
